Arnie and Hilda
by Angelblood666
Summary: Not sure if a one-shot of just Arnie and Hilda has ever been done before, but if not this will be the first. Hilda gets poetic and Arnie is, Arnie, to say the least. Hope I'm in character, and don't be afraid to let me know how I did. ArnieXHilda


**Hello everyone! I'm sorry stories have pretty much died from me, but Writer's Block and the holidays haven't helped with any writing. With this one-shot though, I end 2012 and look forward to 2013.**

**Not only is it a new one-shot, but it is also about new characters, Arnie and Hilda. I haven't done them before, though there is a first for everything. Let me know what you all think.**

**Happy New Year and Happy Holidays to everyone!**

Arnie:

I open my left eye, now my right eye. The sun is shining through my window in my room. I get up out of bed, snorting a little. Abigail snores at the edge of my bed, her drool dripping onto the floor. I throw on some clothes. I snort and go outside.

I hear a rooster crow. I walk down the steps. I hear a voice talking nearby. I follow it, slightly wondering what it is. As it gets louder, I realize I know the voice. Behind the tractor is Hilda. She jumps as she sees me.

"Oh, hi Arnie," says Hilda.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was…" Hilda started as she rubbed the back of her neck, "just coming to see if you were up. I guess you are, so I can leave now." She ran into the field behind her.

"Okay. Bye," I said. I snorted a little and went into town.

I got some gum. Plain-flavored gum, my favorite. I grab some oatmeal bars for Abigail. I know she likes them, and I can read the ingredients as I walk home. Sugar, Cocoa Butter, Milk Powder, Chocolate Liquor, Soy Lecithin, Polyglycerol, Salt, Caramel, Corn Starch, Granola, Sunflower Oil, Wheat, Honey, Coconut, Rice, and Peanuts.

I look up from the box. I'm at home. It's time to feed Abigail and start my chores.

_Hilda:_

_As the moon slowly sank and the sun rose gracefully into the sky, I couldn't help but admire the morning. The peace and quiet was so inspiring, but I was on another inspiring mission at the moment. It was about my favorite country boy, Arnie._

_He always intrigued me for some reason. Like he was a blank canvas, just empty and waiting for someone to paint, draw, or create on him. He was my blank canvas._

_He was so quiet, always into his hobbies like reading the ingredients off food, collecting lint, eating plain-flavored gum. I thought he was so inspiring. I have written so many poems about him, I almost don't know what to do with all of them._

_Which brings me to where I am now, which is behind his tractor staring at my canvas as he sleeps. I sigh happily as I watch Arnie shift in his bed._

"_How could such a day even begin without the sight of you? You are the reason my sun rises, that my sky is blue. These words are very true, I would not be here without you." I turn away and begin to recite to the corn field. "Your helicopter hat which makes me wish to fly, your hobbies are what I want in a guy. When I fall asleep I cry, the joy of soaring away so high. How blessed I am to see your face, even while in the dirt outside your place. Your presence is such a grace, yet if you're away I give chase."_

_I turn again and notice Arnie isn't in bed anymore. I see him coming toward me and shriek lightly in surprise. He stops a few feet away and stares at me in his dreamy, disinterested way. I almost faint from the sight._

"_Oh, hi Arnie."_

"_Hey. What are you doing here?" asked my canvas of love._

"_I was…" I started nervously, "just coming to see if you were up. I guess you are, so I can leave now." I ran away into the corn back to my home._

_As I get further away, I hear Arnie say, "Okay, bye." I stop momentarily and catch my breath, hoping that he didn't hear me write that poem. I smile, then I walk home, trying to remember so I could write it in my poetry book._

Arnie:

I sit on my bed. It's night. I was reading some ingredients on some candy I got the other day. My mind went to Hilda for some reason. Why would I think about her? I think it was about this morning. She always has her head in the clouds, always dreaming.

She seems to always want to touch me, to be near me. Even while Lulu was my girlfriend, she had a way to get near me. I don't know why, but I don't ever have a problem with it. I don't really care if she is touching my hair, holding my hand, or anything like that. In a way, I kind of like it.

I smiled to myself a little. I hear a WHIZZ sound as my hat spins. I take off my hat as it winds down, setting it onto a drawer with my lint collection and favorite gum stack. I close my eyes as Abigail rests her head against my feet, listening to her breathe as I fall asleep with Hilda still on my mind.


End file.
